


Please, Bones

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sounding, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at a LiveJournal community st_xi_kink_meme. Prompt was: "Kirk/McCoy- sounding. I'll take it however you want to throw it my way, but if I can be a little particular, what I'd really love is either McCoy in charge doing the penetration while they're in the med-bay (and maybe some anal penetration with other medical tools) OR if you want to go the other way, have him in charge (lightly restrained) talking Kirk through what to do (who's never done it before and is skeptical/a little nervous, but since McCoy seems to be so into it he's willing to give it a try and finds seeing McCoy like that hotter than he thought he would). Come on anon, let's put the kink back in Kink Meme!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Bones

Jim was stretched out on the bio-bed with his hands holding his legs open for Bones. His hands were digging into his thighs as he tried to pull himself more open.

Bones slipped just a little more of the metal into Jim's urethra. Jim had his head tipped back so Bones had a wonderful view of his throat. The small mewls where getting more ragged as the metal sound slid further into Jim.

He'd wondered if Jim could take a thicker sound and so far other than making Jim pant more it hadn't been any harder to insert than normal. Bones let the sound settle as there was no further for it to go. Fondling Jim's balls, Bones urged his legs even wider. Pulling the sound out just a little, Bones let it slide back in as slowly as he could.

Jim gasped and dropped one leg to bring his hand to his cock. Bones helped guide Jim's seeking fingers to the tip of the sound as Bones pushed the released leg out with his hip. As Jim pulled on the sound he groaned. Bones thumbed the head of Jim's dick, pressing and rubbing, watching avidly where the metal disappeared into Jim. 

"Twist it as you push it back in, Jim."

Jim brought his head down to watch himself with wide eyes as he twisted and pushed. Bones lightly stroked up and down Jim's shaft. With gentle fingers, Bones pressed a prepped probe into Jim's lubed asshole. Slipping it slowly in and then back out before pushing it back in further. Jim jacked the sound a little faster and watched himself, panting, his other hand tightening on his leg.

Bones grinned as he pressed the control on the probe that started it vibrating. Jim's eyes widened and he whimpered as he twisted the sound as he slid it back in as far as it could go.

"Feel it in the sound, don't you?" 

Jim blinked slowly as he let his head drop back. "Uhhh."

Bones smirked as he wrapped his hand around Jim's shaft. Squeezing just enough to feel the metal inside, Bones marveled at Jim's little panting moans. Sliding his hand back down to Jim's scrotum, Bones leaned over until he could press a kiss to Jim's neck, just below the curve of his jawbone. Jim turned turned his head and Bones captured his mouth as he twisted the probe.

Jim broke the kiss with a gasp. He leaned his head forward and fondled his cock as Bones pressed on the end of the probe until he found Jim's prostate. With a drawn out noise, Jim started to shake.

Bones kissed the corner of Jim's mouth before turning his attention to fucking Jim with the probe as he twisted and jacked the sound. Jim's hand caressed his balls before gripping his thigh with desperate fingers. Bones leaned close and blew a stream of air onto the head of Jim's dick.

Jim arched and grabbed at Bones as he pulled in a sharp breath. Holding his breath for a moment, Jim moved his hand to the sound.

"P-please."

Bones gripped Jim's wrist. "Please, what Jim?"

Jim slowly blinked unfocused eyes. He twisted the sound back and forth using his fingers on top of Bone's fingers. "Please, Bones."

"Alright, Jim." Bones smiled down at him and helped guide his speed as Jim pulled the sound out. Slowly, gently, with the probe's vibrations still going, being felt in Jim's tight balls, they withdrew the sound.

Bones sat it aside and rubbed a finger along the slit in Jim's glans. "Reward me, Jim. Show me why we do this."

Jim wrapped his hand around his cock and roughly jacked himself as he thrust his hips. Little broken grunts coming from his throat as he pulled hard on himself over and over. Bones pressed the probe in one last time before pulling it out completely. His back bowed as Jim threw his head back with a sharp gasp as he began to come.

Bones held his fingertips against Jim's asshole, firmly rubbing, as Jim's cum splattered his own stomach. Thumbing Jim's balls, Bones grinned down at his friend who lay there panting, his eyes half-lidded. "Lovely, Jim."

There was clean up to do and dressing Jim enough to get him to his quarters so he could fuck him until Bones came deep inside him, but for right now Bones was content to just watch Jim breathe, limp and sated.


End file.
